Heartbreak or Loved?
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Prussia thinks he loves Hungary but does she love him back? After certain events something changes between the two. Will Hungary love Prussia or just break his heart? On Hiatus shall be back soon, promise.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people! This is my first Hetalia fanfiction so please be nice! Any who…I hope you guys like this! I really hope you guys do!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 1:_

Today we were having a world meeting, once again. All we wanted to do was to see each other and make sure everything was in tip-top shape. I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the meeting room. I wonder who could be there. I can imagine England is already there…maybe America, since he says he is the hero and all.

"How are you Prussia?" England asked me as I took a seat.

"Fine, you could say," I said. England rolled his eyes as Gilbird started to chirp from my shoulder.

"I see you brought your bird, Gilbird," England said, motioning to Gilbird. I nodded, how could I ever leave my bird behind? Gilbird means a lot to me, they all just think he is a bird. Nothing more than a bird! It sometimes gets on my very last nerves. Just then the door opened. I saw Canada come in to the room. England didn't even look his way; as if he was a mere fly. This kind of made a little mad.

"Hey Canada!" I called out to him. He stopped, dead in his tracks, at the mention of his name. "Why don't you come sit by me?" I patted the chair to the right of me. He glanced down towards his bear, then at me.

"I don't bite," I teased him as he walked over to me. Canada sat down beside me, just as I had asked him to. I saw he was a little unsure about his descion. "Like I said before I don't bite." He looked at me and gave me the tiniest smile. For some odd reason he was scared and I could tell. I wondered why.

Next one to come in was France. He took his seat next to England and flashed us a smile. "Prussia, why I haven't seen you in a while. Long time no see. How are you?" France asked me. I rolled my eyes as I felt Gilbird shift on my shoulder.

"Fine you could say," I told him. He chuckled behind his hand. I rolled my eyes as America came in.

"HEY GUYS!" he shouted. We all waved at him, including Canada. America let out a laugh that rang through the room. Gilbird covered his ears the best he could.

"Did I miss something?" I heard a voice ask. I looked back to the door to see Liechtenstein and her brother, Switzerland. Liechtenstein was excited, I could tell. She took a seat diagonally from me while her brother sat on her other side.

"Hi," she said to me. She waved at Canada and I. I gave her a warm smile as Switzerland watched me, very closely.

"Hi," I heard Canada say. I heard Liechtenstein giggle.

"Prussia…how are you? I have heard you have been good," Switzerland said. I rolled my eyes, he can be so protective.

"Good, like you said. I see you and Liechtenstein are good, am I correct?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows. Switzerland opened his mouth to speak but Liechtenstein spoke for him.

"You are correct Prussia," she said. I grinned at her as Russia came in, followed by his sisters. Russia sat down by Canada while Ukraine sat down on Russia's other side. Belarus got angry. She clenched her fists and marched around the table. She sat in front of Russia with arms crossed over her chest. I was about to say something when Germany, or I call him West, Italy, Romano and Japan. West sat on my other side as Italy sat by him. Romano sat by Italy while Japan sat by Romano. The next one to come in was Austria. My hands curled up in to fists as he sat diagonally from me. Though when Hungary came in, I relaxed.

Hungary always brightened my day; I wish she would get to know me. She sat across from me and stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes as America stood up. Soon we will be starting this meeting which I find relieving.

Spain, Australia, China came in and took their seat. Then I saw Seychelles come in. I saw all the ladies were here, I think, but not all of the men were. America stood up and started talking.

"I am glad most of you could make it. Now I am just wondering, yes I know you all but what do you like?" America asked.

"PASTA!" Italy yelled.

"Vodka…" Russia said. Italy let out a whimper.

"I like Pasta…" Italy trailed off. Russia stood up and glared at Italy.

"Vodka is better and you know it," Russia hissed. I stood up at this.

"No need to take this out on Italy," I said. Russia looked at me like I was the insane one.

"I like wursts," West muttered. I felt a grin form on my lips. Russia stepped away from the table and glared at me.

"Vodka…" Russia said. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Italy and Canada.

"Please don't fight with Russia, please," Italy begged.

"It is not good to fight," Canada muttered. I sighed and gave in. Russia let out a laugh.

"You gave in to them! I thought you were Prussia, the awesome one?" Russia hissed. I saw almost everyone had left by now. The only people that were left were Hungary, Austria, Canada, Italy, America, France, Germany, England, Russia, Liechtenstein and Switzerland.

"Hey guys. Why don't we all go on a vacation together? Who is in?" America suggested.

"Hungary can go but I cannot," Austria said. Hungary was about to protest but Austria shushed her. Russia shook his head. I saw Liechtenstein, Switzerland, France, England, Italy, Germany, and Canada were nodding, saying they would love to go.

"Prussia, you are in whether you like it or not," America said. Hungary gave me a glare. This is just great! I don't know how I am going to do this but I will! Besides, I like Hungary.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Please review and give me any ideas you have. I will have second chapter up soon. Please review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I just had to update chapter 2 so here we are. Any who…why don't I let you read this? Yeah…you can read now…_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 2:_

We decided to have our little "vacation" in Italy. Italy was excited as we walked through the main square. He was chatting away In Italian so he lost me and everyone else right after he said one word. One word is all it took. I looked over at Hungary out of the corner of the eye to see her looking around. I saw she was clearly amazed at the Italian life style. To admit it…I kind of was too. All I wanted to do was take Hungary by the hand and kiss her. I knew she would slap me, big time. I kept myself under control. I finally looked down to my feet, watching them walk along as West bumped in to me on accident.

"Sorry Prussia," he muttered. I smiled, wanting to make a huge scene. Gilbird chirped beside me.

"Sorry is all you can give me? I am awesome and you know it! I deserve I am sorry with sprinkles on top," I demanded. West groaned. I felt so happy.

"Sorry with sprinkles on top," Germany mumbled. I messed up his hair which made it look normal, not pulled back.

"Keep it like that," I said. I then realized Seychelles had decided to tag along on the vacation. I grinned at this.

"Well, here we are…my home! We all will be staying here! Amazing right Doitsu?" Italy asked West. West nodded.

"Doitsu?" I whispered to him as we walked in Italy's home. West simply shrugged which made me laugh. Hungary gave me a glare which I returned. She humped and turned around. I rolled my eyes. She can be so odd at times; I just don't know what to do with her. Italy led us in to the dining room to see three figures. I recognized them. It was Spain, Japan, Russia and Austria. I saw Hungary's face light up at Austria. I just wanted to barf.

"I thought you guys said you couldn't make it? Liars I zee…" France retorted. Spain let out a laugh.

"We decided to come, simple. France stop whining and become a man," Spain mumbled.

"I am a man so ha!" France shrieked. Austria, Russia, Japan and Spain all stood up as Italy rushed them to get up.

"I must show you your rooms before supper is served," Italy whispered.

"Do I have to make dinner?" Canada whined. I looked at the boy beside me. He was serious and I did not blame him one bit. I wouldn't want to make dinner or supper either. Even though supper and dinner are basically the same thing I used them both in the same sentence.

"Of course not buddy! France does!" I exclaimed while ruffling his hair. He gave me a warm smile that I couldn't help but return. France gave me a glare as Italy begged him to make supper, saying he was good at cooking.

This changed France's mind. "I would be glad to make dinner, Italy," France said. With that he went in his room. Italy pointed to a room for me; I saw Hungary got the one right next to mine. She let out a groan. Austria was all the way down the hall. I rolled my eyes and entered my room. West was right across the hall from me with Canada on my other side that was not occupied by Hungary. I collapsed on my bed and held my head in my hands. I do not know how long we are staying here but it will probably be long.

I lied back and ran my fingers through my hair. Gilbird was flying around the room, finding a good place to sleep. I saw him land on the window. Not on the window but right next to it. I saw him get comfortable and doze off. He has been really tired these days; I don't know what to think.

Just then I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and got up. I opened the door to see West. He raised his eyebrows to me; I gave him a soft chuckle in return. I had a soft spot for my brother…much softer than anyone's even Hungary's.

"Thought I vould come get you for supper," West said. I nodded. I glanced over my shoulder to see Gilbird fast asleep. I decided to just leave him there. I closed the door behind me and followed West down the hall and in to the dining room.

I took my seat next to West. Canada was next to me as Lichtenstein took her seat diagonal from me. Hungary sat right across from me.

"Great…" she mumbled as France served out the food. I rolled my eyes.

This is just great…" I mimicked her. She glared at me. I could tell she wanted her frying pan…really badly.

France took his seat and we all dug in. I was not a fan of French food but it tasted alright. West was eating it too which meant it was fine. I saw Canada cutting his food with his fork. Russia was eyeing me. I did not like it at all. I scowled at him which made him laugh. England rolled his eyes as France poked his forehead.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Italy asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Go around…have some fun," France suggested. America let out a laugh that made everyone join in, besides me and Hungary. I let my fork sit in whatever France made and started to run my fingers through my hair. I looked towards West. He had a smile on his face which brought one to mine. He didn't smile much.

"Excuse me," West said. I smiled as he went outside.

"Excuse me too," I said. I got up and went in the backyard where West was watching the sunset.

"West…got anything on your mind?" I asked him. He turned around and looked in to my eyes.

"I just hope this vill all turn out good…you don't get along vith Russia or Austria," West said. I chuckled and put a hand on West's shoulder.

"You got that right. It ist not my fault Russia says vodka ist better when all Italy said was I like pasta or something like that. I know I don't get along vith Austria either. It is fun to mess vith him but then Hungary gets in the vay…" I trailed off. West chuckled.

"Ist it bad that Hungary gets in the vay?" he mumbled. I hit his shoulder playfully, something I haven't done in ages.

"West, you seem to be friends with Italy," I said after a minute. West nodded.

"He can be odd but he can be sweet. Italy was in a tomato box when I met him. At least I think he vas," West said. All I could think was wow.

"How long do you think ve vill be here?" I asked West after a minute of silence. West shrugged. "Thanks little Bruder. That helped me so much."

West turned on his heel and gave me a smile. "No problem, anytime I can help just ring," he said. He gave me a wave and I gave him a small wave back. He walked back in to the house as I examined the sunset. I then heard footsteps, light footsteps. I did not turn back, just kept my eyes focused on the sunset.

To my surprise Hungary was the lady. She stood beside me and watched the sunset along with me. "You seem to love your brother," she said after a minute.

"Yeah, I love my little Bruder West," I replied. She gave me a small smile. I could have fallen right there. "Vhat brings you out here?"

"Just wanted to check on you," she said. I felt my stomach start getting queasy. Not from being so close to Hungary but from something different.

"Sure," I said. She gave me a scowl which I returned.

"It looks to me you have a soft spot for your brother because you are the nicest to him. You are nicer to him than Canada or even Liechtenstein. It is not a bad thing to have a soft spot for your brother," Hungary said. I was shocked at this. Yes, I do have a soft spot for West but I have never admitted it to anyone.

"I don't know," I said. Hungary looked at me, shocked.

"Admit it! You do have a soft spot for him and care deeply for him! If he ever got hurt you would feel responsible! Just admit it already Prussia! You love him more than anyone and you look after him. When he excused himself you did the same, seconds later! Can't you just admit it already? You love him, it won't make you less awesome," Hungary told me. My stomach was really starting to bother me.

"Vhy vould you care if I cared for him or not?" I sneered.

"If you stopped caring for him it would shock me over and beyond," Hungary said. "You know it. The only problem is you just don't want to admit it. The awesome Prussia can't care for anyone but he cares for Germany. You guys were talking like brothers do. You hit him playfully; put your hand on his shoulder! Those are things older brothers do if they really care about their younger brother."

I felt the anger boil inside my veins. My stomach was turning. My hand flew up to my mouth. I pulled my hand away and said, "I don't have to tell you anything about West."

"I never said you didn't, I just want to hear from you that you care about Germany. You know you do, I can see it," Hungary said. I felt really dizzy as if I could faint any second.

"O.k.! I care for him! Does that make you feel any better? Don't you dare tell anyone. I care about him alright? He is my little Bruder, vhat do you expect? Do you all think I would just abandon him to fend for himself?" I growled.

"Everyone thought you would," Hungary mumbled. I was shocked. Also, I could feel my dinner coming right back up.

"Vhatever, he ist my Bruder and you can't take him away from me. Now if you excuse me, I must go," I said. Hungary was about to protest but I ran away. I ran in the house which got me some curious glances.

"Prussia are you o.k.?" West asked me. I shook my head and ran in to the bathroom. I fell on to the floor and let my dinner come back up. I felt miserable. Once I was done, I sat back. I didn't know whether or not I was done. I knew I never liked French food. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Prussia, are you o.k.?" I heard West call. I was about to answer when I starting puking again. I heard the door open the slightest and someone step in. I felt someone rub my back as I puked. It felt as if my insides were coming back up, it did not feel good at all. Once I was certain I was done I sat back. My world was dizzy, my hands felt cold. Well my whole body was freezing. I was shaking violently. West put his hand to my forehead and pulled back.

"Prussia, you are burning up," West said. I saw Hungary standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Hungary asked West.

"I don't know. He ist burning up, has been puking and is shaking violently. His hands are freezing, do you have any idea?" he asked Hungary. She shook her head. I was freezing, I wanted a blanket but there was none in sight.

"I feel terrible," I whispered to West. He gave me a loving look.

"Don't worry; I vill take care of you. Sit right here and try not to move," West said. He left the room. Hungary kept her eyes focused on me. I felt terrible, absolutely terrible. Right then my stomach decided to turn. I jumped towards the toilet and started puking again.

"Prussia…" Hungary soothed. She knelt beside me and rubbed circles in to my back. I would have loved this if I did not feel so bad! Seconds later West stepped back in. I saw he gave me a sad look.

"He will be o.k., right Germany?" Hungary asked West. I kept my head over the toilet as West knelt beside me. I felt terrible, I knew I should have never ate that French food. My stomach did not like French food…now I know for sure my stomach was totally against French food.

This is just great…I can't believe this. I feel West put his hand on my back, comforting me. Hungary gave me a smile. At least they were helping me. Boy…French food is bad for me, no offense France! I feel terrible.

**I hoped you all liked this! Chapter three should be up soon! Please review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I AM SO SORRY! I have not updated in forever! Now that summer is here I should be able to get more chapters in! I would also love reviews…they keep me going! Any who, here is chapter 3 and I hope you all like this!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 3:_

I felt myself being picked up. I looked at West who was the one that picked me up. I started to squirm in his arms, not wanting to be helped at the moment. Yes, I did not feel the best but I just wanted everyone to think I was fine and healthy, like I did. West let out a frustrated sigh and put me back down on the floor of the bathroom. I rested my head against the wall as West looked at Hungary, needing advice. Hungary just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Bruder, you need to go lie down, not sit in the bathroom all day," West mumbled. I crossed my arms, not wanting to listen. Just then the door was flown open and in came Italy. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Turkey is here now! This is amazing, right?" he asked. With that Italy left, not even waiting for a response. I scowled, letting my arms fall to my sides.

This is just great. Now Turkey is here, could my day get any better? NO! My day just keeps getting worse as it goes on. First Russia is here and now Turkey is here. I then heard a yell in Italian, much angrier than Italy's. Now Romano was here, how great! I ran a hand through my silver hair, letting out a soft groan.

"Vhat should ve do with him?" West asked Hungary. Hungary let out a soft sigh.

"We could ask Austria to help us take him upstairs," Hungary suggested. I was in shock, no way am I letting him touch me. "Maybe Russia would help too." That was when I was done listening. I bolted up in to a standing position which got me shocked look from both West and Hungary. I ran out of the bathroom and the house, heading for the woods. I heard chirping beside me; GIlbird just woke up and is now following me. That brought the slightest smile to my face.

I felt my stomach turning as I entered the woods, ice cold sweat running down my cheeks. I avoided trees and branches as I ran in a sprint, not slowing down at all. I was not going to take the chance. I ran to a river and collapsed beside it. I looked behind me to see that if anyone would come a good sixty feet in to the woods they would see me. I let out a grunt and crawled in to the shadows, pulling my legs in close. Gilbird settled on my shoulder, burying himself in to my neck. I held my breath as I heard leaves crunch, someone was approaching.

Seconds later, I saw West standing in front of me. He looked all around for me. Finally, he let out a huff and moved onward. I let out a sigh, thanking my little Bruder for moving onward because I felt as if I was going to puke my guts out any second. I took in light breathes, trying to calm down my rioting stomach. It felt as if my stomach was going to explode. I was shivering like nuts. I did not feel great but I thought I was fine so everyone else should think so too. I closed my eyes, my stomach finally calming down.

I thought that I was safe, that no one was going to come here. I wasn't going to take the chance though; West shouldn't be too far from my hiding position. Right then, leave started to crumble. My eyes shot open, looking around for someone. Hungary was now standing right in front of me; she just hadn't found me yet.

My chin was now resting on my knees. I was watching Hungary's every move, hoping she would just move on and leave me alone. All I wanted was to be left alone. Instead of Hungary moving on, she looked right at me. I bit my lip. Great, now I am discovered. I watched as Hungary stepped towards me and knelt down, a smile on her face.

"Finally, I found you. It took me a while but at least I found you," Hungary said. When I didn't answer her, her face got that concerned look I have seen way too often. "Are you alright?"

I let out a sigh as Gilbird finally came out of my neck. He tweeted at Hungary which got a small smile out of her. I was still shivering like you could not believe, my stomach was now starting back up with feeling terrible, and now I had ice cold sweat running down my face. Hungary's face was full of worry. Maybe she will just think I am a tree and she was mistaken so she will move on. The only problem is she knows I am not a tree.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, answer me," Hungary demanded. She used my name, now I can tell she is getting really angry. I do not want to risk the chance of having her chase me with a frying pan. I met Hungary's angry stare, she wasn't exactly angry…she was more upset that I would not answer her question. Hungary started to come forward, little by little. I scooted backwards, hoping she would see that I want to be left alone. Hungary then reached forward and caught my ice cold hand in her warm one. I pulled my hand out of her grasp. I felt my whole world spinning.

"Lizzie, please leave me alone," I begged. Lizzie gave me a sad look, tears rolling down her pink cheeks. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I shook my head frantically, getting the tears to go away. Lizzie let out a sigh, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Gilbert, I can't leave you alone. I must help you. You are a friend and I don't leave friends in the dust to fend for themselves," Lizzie stated. I felt my stomach turning, much worse than before. I rolled my eyes at what Lizzie just said. We may be friends but at points in times, she acts like I am her enemy. I let out a breath of relief; she did not see me roll my eyes. "Come on Gilbert." She took my hand once again, pulling me in to her arms. I got out of her grasp, refusing any help. I landed out in the light. West noticed me and Lizzie as she came out of the shadows.

West joined us seconds later. "Bruder, are you alright?" West asked. I was about to respond as I started to puke once again. I heard Lizzie let out a sob. Once I was finished I sat back, feeling terrible. Lizzie pulled me in to a hug, along with West. I was now in a hug with my beloved Bruder and the girl I love.

I just wish I could feel better. With that final thought, I blacked out in my Bruder's and Lizzie's arms.

**I hoped you guys liked this and sorry once again. Please review for me! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am very sorry. Once again, I have not updated in forever. I should have updated sooner…Once again, I apologize for not updating since June 10? Yeah, June 10…sorry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review for me! Any who, here ist chapter 4! Enjoy!_

**Hungary's POV**

_Chapter 4:_

Germany let out a sigh, lifting his brother in to his arms. I just couldn't grasp why Prussia was sick. He has eaten French food before and liked it! That is the brain twister. Why did he get sick? I shook my head, realizing Germany was now standing, looking down at me with curiosity. I gave him a small smile and stood up, brushing myself off. He returned the smile.

"Ve should head back, get him in bed," Germany stated. I nodded in agreement. As we headed back I couldn't help but smile. Prussia was lucky; he had a really sweet little brother. I could see Germany really did care about his brother.

Seconds later, I heard a chirp. Gilbird was flying towards us. He landed on Germany's shoulder, looking at his owner. Germany gave the bird a small smile.

"He'll be fine Gilbird, don't you vorry," Germany said but I could see in his eyes he was worried himself. I was too so he wasn't alone. I turned my attention to Prussia in his brother's arms. His mouth was slightly open but he was out. He shouldn't have run away, it probably just made him feel worse.

I opened the door for Germany. He snuck in, with me right behind him. I closed the door behind me and heard laughter. Germany didn't bother to look downstairs but I was curious. Everyone was downstairs, laughing together. They could care less about Prussia. I felt rage boil through my veins. True, it was nice everyone was getting along for once but it still angered me. I finally moved away and trotted after Germany. He had already made his way up the stairs and was heading to Prussia's room. I sped ahead of him so I could open the door for him to enter. He did and I followed right behind…closing the door behind me.

Germany set Prussia on his bed and covered him up. Unfortunately, Prussia woke back up when Germany was just about to turn around and leave. I saw Prussia grab Germany's sleeve. Germany looked down at his older brother. Prussia had a look of sadness, he looked awful.

"Don't go," he whispered. You saw Germany smile a little at the tone of Prussia's voice.

"I vill stay if you go to sleep and get your rest, not run out on Hungary and I again,' Germany lectured. Prussia sighed.

"I'm not sick West!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smile slightly; Prussia would never admit it that he was sick.

"Gilbert, you are sick. You have a fever, your shaking, and you have vomited. That sounds sick to me," Germany stated. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Sick," Prussia declared. Germany glanced back at me and gave me a smile that I returned. That is when Prussia caught site of me. "Do I look sick to you Lizzie?"

I sighed. I didn't want him to be upset but I couldn't lie to him either! "Prussia, I am not going to lie to you, you look awful," I stated. Prussia sighed.

Gilbird landed on the covers that we currently covering up Prussia. Prussia looked miserable…sick but he did not want to believe it. "I'm not sick so sorry to burst your bubble," Prussia whispered.

"Bruder, you can believe vhat ever you vant but you look sick to us and ve just vant you to get better," Germany said. Prussia looked up at his little brother and sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay in this stupid bed but only for you West," Prussia mumbled. Germany smiled at his older brother.

"I just vant you to get better Bruder, that ist all I vant," Germany whispered. Prussia closed his eyes. I smiled; Prussia was so different around his brother. Not all goofy like we know him but…loving. When we all saw that Prussia had a new little brother everyone wanted him to go to a country that wasn't goofy. Prussia had fought for Germany…he had got mad at Austria and had broken lots of stuff that day he came to visit with Germany. He got Germany in the end though…but when the Berlin Wall happened…that hurt Prussia and Germany more than anyone could ever imagine. I smiled slightly at the old memories. Now as Prussia is sick I go through the memories I have seen of them.

I remember first meeting little Germany. I was shocked to see Prussia had a new little brother. Austria was shocked as well. When Prussia was ready to show the other countries him…he knew he should have never done it and waited till he was older. They went nuts. They told Prussia he could not take of a child, they did not care that Germany was Prussia's little brother. That meeting was…awful for Germany and Prussia. I sighed; there were so many more memories.

"Hungary, are you alright?" I heard Germany ask me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I am fine, just remembering the past is all," I replied. Germany smiled.

"The past…" he said, remembering it as well. I smiled. I saw Prussia was fast asleep but did not let go of Germany's sleeve. They loved each other I knew that. Prussia could not hide the fact that he cared deeply for his little brother. You just couldn't. That was the one thing I saw when everyone else didn't that day.

"Germany, he will get better…right?" I asked. Germany sighed.

"He should…eventually," Germany whispered, brushing Prussia's silver hair out of his eyes.

Prussia…you better get better mister. I felt tears form in my eyes. I saw a single tear fall from Germany's eye. You have to get better Prussia…your little brother needs his older brother. Not sick but full of energy. He needs you better…I need you better.

**I hoped you all liked that and once again I am extremely sorry! Type me up a review and any ideas…you have please tell! I will try to get another chapter up soon! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo everyone! Danke! I got my first review! HikariKegawaAshi- Danke for being my first review ever for this story! Danke again! I plan on continuing this story:D Alright…now I hope you all enjoy this chapter in Prussia's POV. Once again enjoy! Also in the beginning we are in Prussia's dream in case you were wondering! Now you may read…_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 5:_

_France, Spain and I were planning a surprise attack on Austria. I loved to attack this man…or whatever you all called him. We sat outside the window and heard him playing the piano. France stopped and started to listen. I scowled._

"_Francis…ve must attack! Ve can't listen to him play his little piano!" I hissed. France shook his head and nodded. Spain rolled his eyes as I opened the window even further so we could sneak in. Spain went in first and I followed after. France came in after me. I saw that Hungary was right by Austria. Shoot!_

"_Looks like someone might get hit upside the head," Spain muttered. I rolled my eyes. Just then, Hungary got up and left Austria. I smiled, perfect. _

_I stuck my tongue out at Spain before moving in. They followed after. We stopped right behind him but he just kept playing away._

'_Now what?' Spain mouthed. I smiled but it quickly faded. I had no idea what we were going to do. We should have planned ahead. I would have if I was not so excited for this. I haven't attacked Austria in forever._

_I had no idea and knowing that Hungary would be back any minute I punched him in the back. He let out a shriek and fell to the floor. Hungary came out of the kitchen and glared at us, her frying pan ready._

"_GILBERT!" she screamed. _

"_Do we run?" France asked. _

"_Yeah…" I said. We bolted up and ran for our lives. Hungary chased after us…not stopping at all. We ran for what seemed like hours until she finally stopped. I rolled my eyes while I caught my breath._

"_She…does not like when we mess with him…" Spain huffed. I nodded, too out of breath to say anything. _

"_What are you three doing, da?" I heard. I felt the air get awfully cold. I turned around to see none other than Russia._

"_Vhat do you vant?" I asked him._

"_Hungary said you all have been messing with poor Austria too much lately," Russia said. _

"_All we did was punch him in the back," France muttered. Russia sighed. I saw him pull out his pipe. _

"_What you going to do?" Spain asked. _

"_Get revenge," I heard. I turned on my heel to see Hungary. My eyes widened. _

"_Now…let's do this the easy way, da?" Russia asked._

"_Fat chance," I hissed. _

I woke up just then. I was sweating like nuts and was breathing heavily. I saw West and Hungary were talking at a lower tone than if I was awake. Instead of telling them I was up, I pretended to sleep.

"Germany, you do know that your brother got in to a lot of trouble when he messed with Austria?" Hungary asked.

"Of course I know…" West trailed off.

"Do you remember coming to visit me the very first time?" Hungary asked. Well, if she isn't questionable today.

"Yes I do. I remember my vhole childhood and time with Prussia. He told me stories to go to bed, ve pretended to fight…he was the dragon and I was the knight. I had a nice time growing up with Prussia…he made it awesome as he vould say," West told.

"Yes, when do you think he will wake up?" Hungary asked.

"I have no idea. He needs to sleep though…to get better. I have no idea vhy he ist sick thought…that leaves me clueless," West explained.

"I agree," Hungary whispered. I wanted to get out of these covers, badly. They were making me burn up.

I did not catch any more of their conversation because I fell in to another dream…

_I looked at West. He was all little all over again. He was held back by the other countries…away from me. I felt tears form in my eyes which was completely not awesome._

"_Now Prussia…" teenage America started. West looked so scared…being held by Russia. I glared at Russia…not awesome man._

"_Bruder!" West shrieked. I felt the back of my head make contact with something hard. I made contact with the hard ground. _

"_Sad…isn't it?" I heard Hungary hiss. My eyes widened…she wasn't that cruel._

"_BRUDER!" West screamed. I looked up the best I could to see him run towards me. He collapsed beside me. "Bruder…" _

I let out a gasp and sat straight up… I heard someone gasp beside me but I did not care. I was terrified. Why am I having dreams about West as a child? I haven't had nightmares…in a while. That felt like a nightmare to me…

"Prussia…you scared me!" I heard a feminine voice hiss. I looked over at the woman to see Hungary with wide eyes. Her face softened at my expression. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I brought the blanket closer to me. "Prussia…are you alright? Why don't you lie down?" Hungary asked, her voice loving as if I was a mere child.

"Where ist West?" I whispered. She gave me a small smile. She stood up and pushed me back so I was lying down, again.

"He had to go talk to the other countries. He will be back soon, go back to sleep. You need your rest," she soothed. I grabbed her hand, feeling completely helpless. Hungary's eyes widened a little.

"Don't go," I whispered. "Not until West gets back."

"Alright," Hungary whispered, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled. I closed my eyes, hoping West would be back soon.

"Good night Prussia," Hungary whispered.

"Gute Nacht Lizzie," I whispered before I fell asleep, again but this time I was holding hands with Lizzie.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Type me up a review and maybe I shall get another chapter up tomorrow! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo everyone! Danke! I got my second reviewer~! Anylinde- Awh…why danke! That means a lot to me~! Yeah…let's just state the obvious. ;) Danke again! Yes…nightmares are confusing but yet…terrifying. Danke! –Alright everyone…I am sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy guys…!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 6:_

When I woke up again, Lizzie was nowhere to be found. I had fallen asleep with her right beside my bed but now where was she? I shook my head slightly and just shrugged it off. I decided to get up to go find West. I groaned as I put pressure on my feet. Yes, I did feel better, much better than yesterday. I had let out a giant sigh as I pushed open the door and entered the hallway. I heard talking coming from downstairs so I went down the stairs. I saw all the countries…who were here to maybe all the nations were here. I rolled my eyes, we can get along sometimes and then other times…ugh.

"What exactly do you mean?" Spain asked West.

"I have no idea…he ist just sick," West explained. Lizzie nodded.

"Well…that is good, da?" Russia asked.

"How is that good Russia?" Lizzie asked. Russia shrugged.

"I wonder what made him sick…" France wondered off.

"Should I make him something to eat? It might make him feel better," England said.

"NO!" everyone yelled. England looked awfully confused.

"He isn't hungry," Lizzie stated calmly.

"Okay then…" England trailed off.

I sat down on the steps. Why were we doing this little vacation thing anyway? We are all nations for crying out loud! West and I have a country to run back at home and they all say vacation time…we don't get vacations! I sighed.

"Maybe it is finally time," I heard Russia say. I was confused at this. What does that Russian mean by 'finally time'? I stood up and walked in to the room…no one noticed me which was good. I hid behind the wall though just in case.

"Vhat exactly do you mean Russia?" West asked.

"Think about it…once Germania and Rome dissolved they left. True it took a while but we still have no idea what happened to them. Same with…who was he…?" Russia trailed off.

"Holy Roman Empire," Lizzie mumbled. I felt tears come to my eyes. France lowered his head in shame. Italy looked like he was about to sob.

"Yes him. He left too, now didn't he?" Russia asked.

"Yes but…" Spain trailed off.

"Prussia is a dissolved nation just as his father or is it his grandfather? I have no clue and his brother? I guess…I still have no clue but as said…he is dissolved," Russia explained.

"Then how in the world would he still be here?" France asked. Everyone looked at West.

"Vhat?" West asked.

"You are his brother. How is he still here…if he is a dissolved nation?" Russia asked. Why are they bringing this up all of a sudden? I rolled my eyes. Still though…why was this brought up now? Not way back then?

"Vhy should I tell you?" West asked. I smiled a bit.

"Don't tell us but I warned you all," Russia said.

"Russia he is still here alright? He is just sick!" Lizzie yelled.

"How often do nations get sick though?" Russia asked. When Lizzie didn't answer Russia nodded. "Exactly my point."

"Russia we all have gotten sick before!" Lizzie yelled, trying to have something to show. Russia rolled his eyes.

Then West noticed me. I met his eyes and hoped he would not come over and expose me. To my surprise he did not. I smiled at him which he returned. That was the West I knew that no one else did…not even Italy.

"Why don't we all just calm down and talk about something else?" Spain asked. "Like…tomatoes?"

"You love tomatoes," France mumbled, a smile on his face.

"Romano does as well. Isn't that right Roma?" Spain asked. Romano mumbled under his breath.

"PASTA!" Italy yelled. I felt a smile form on my face.

"Vodka better," Russia said with a smile on his face. Italy ran and hid behind Romano.

"What are you doing Veneziano?" Romano hissed.

"PASTA!" Italy yelled jumping up with a white flag and a plate of pasta. How in the world did he do that? I won't even ask.

"Ita…" Spain trailed off. I looked at West who met my stare. I read his eyes…_are you okay?_

I nodded. _I feel so much better than earlier…or was it yesterday? Either way I feel much better…I feel like my awesome self but…I am awesome, _I mouthed to West. West had sighed but you saw a small smile on his lips. I smirked to myself.

Then I looked over at Lizzie. She had her eyes on Austria at the moment. What did she see in him? I scowled to myself. I heard West laugh lightly and that made me smirk once again. Somehow this caught the attention of Lizzie who looked me right in the eyes.

No Lizzie. I just had to hope she wouldn't freak out and then everyone would know I am here. Please don't Hungary!

She turned her attention back to everyone else but not before giving me a small smile. I let out the breath I had been holding in the whole time. I knew I was a pretty awesome spy. I smirked at myself. I stood up and gave West a small wave which he returned with a small smile. I sneaked up the steps and back in to my room, closing the door behind me. One question still lingered in my brain.

What did Russia mean? Like I care though…but what?

**I really hope you all liked that! I shall hopefully get the next chapter up soon! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seven! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo everyone! Danke for the review~! My third review! JupRea- Awh…danke! That means a lot to me~! I am glad you like this story~! Awesome! –Alright everyone…story time! I hope you all enjoy the seventh chapter of Heartbreak or Loved? I really hope you do~! Enjoy everyone…_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 7:_

I pushed the Russia thing out of my mind…true it bothered me but he was not awesome in my book so I thought of over things. I then remembered Gilbird who was now flying around my room and chirping away. I smiled up at the little bird. He was pretty awesome that little yellow chick. He gave me a little chirp and kept on flying away. I rolled my eyes as music filled the house. I had just heard the singing as West came in to check on me.

"How are you doing Bruder?" he asked me, closing the door behind him.

"Awesome as usual," I said with a smile on my face. West shook his head but I could see the small smile form on his lips.

"Besides awesome…" he trailed off.

"Vhat do you mean? I am always awesome!" I exclaimed. Before West could answer Italy came bursting in. He looked around and then laid eyes on me. His face broke out in a huge grin but tears were tolling down his cheeks. He jumped on me in a bear hug. I was taken aback.

"I-Italy," I got out. He pulled away and smiled.

"When Doitsu told me you were sick I was so scared! I thought…Russia said…" Italy trailed off. West shook his head.

"Vhat in the vorld did the Russian say this time?" I asked, wanting to get off this not awesome person.

"He said that since you aren't-," Italy was stopped by West.

"Italy stop. I told you not to listen to a vord the Russian said. He has no idea vhat he is talking about," West grumbled. Italy stopped and looked down. I really had not understood a word Russia said and well I had not really got it so…yeah.

"Right…sorry Doitsu," Italy said. West smirked slightly as did I.

"You are fine Italy…if you don't smile maybe ve could go run some laps if you so choose…" West trailed off. I smiled as Italy's face could tell you flat out that he did not want to do that at all, not one bit.

"Gut idea West. I mean it vill help us," I said. Then my eyes widened in mock surprise. I looked around and walked towards Italy. I leaned in until I was right by his ear to be able to whisper something to him. "The English are coming."

That did it. That simple four word sentence did it for Italy. He went nuts just as Romano came to check up on him too. Italy's eyes widened in pure fear. He let out a scream and did not even bother to look around.

"Veneziano…what in the world are you-" Romano was cut off as his younger brother ran right in to him. Romano was outraged. "What was that for?"

"THE ENGLISH ARE COMING!" Italy yelled. That was it for Romano as well. Romano's eyes widened in fear as did Italy's before. They bolted up and ran off together, running for their lives. I had never seen those two run that fast.

"I love how they are scared that the English are coming but do not realize England ist right downstairs…in their house…" I trailed off. West nodded in agreement. I smiled just as I felt my stomach turn. I groaned. Not this time buddy…not this time.

"You alright Bruder?" West asked me. I was about to nod my head, tell him I was awesome but by West's eyes I couldn't. I just couldn't lie to this boy…my little Bruder.

"I think I need to lie down…my stomach…not awesome," I said. West smiled at me.

"Let me help you then," he said. West helped me under the covers. He sat down beside me, not leaving. I thanked West quietly.

"Vhat have you guys been doing?" I asked. West shrugged.

"Nothing really. Obviously talking…Hungary ist vorried sick about you though," West explained to me.

"Oh really?" I asked him, eyebrows raised up in curiosity. I knew Lizzie was worried about me but worried sick about me is something new that I have not heard. Lizzie and I had been friends…well maybe we still are. I do know that when she married Specs…I had gotten mad. West had not been around at the time…I remember throwing some vases at the walls back at home. I had been so upset when she told me. It had been enough to see she was turning in to a woman little by little and not go on hunts together anymore, which was odd and different of her but to find out that she was to be married to Specs just sent me flying. I had kept a solemn face in front of Lizzie but when I got home…once I had closed that door vases went flying. Lizzie deserved someone much better than Specs but I had been at her wedding, supporting her.

"Ja, she ist vorried sick about you Bruder. Every few seconds she asked about you. She asked me vhy you were out and about and I told her you vere stretching your legs…vhich ist gut. She had nodded but you saw the vorry vritten all over her face," West explained. I nodded, drifting off every few seconds. West noticed this though. "Vhy don't you go back to sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow."

"B-but!" I protested. I had really wanted to stay up and talk to my little Bruder…hoping Lizzie would come in even. I sighed as West gave me a quick hug and walked out. I ran a hand through my silver hair before closing my eyes.

Lizzie can be so confusing at times…she seriously could be which was confusing. Hence the so confusing part. I still couldn't figure it out though.

Why is Lizzie worried sick about me? I'm perfectly fine…well I am awesome but why is she worried sick though?

**Well? I hoped you all enjoyed that guys~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all soon with chapter…EIGHT! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo everyone! I am so sorry everyone! I meant to update and then…school and soccer. I am so sorry! Anylinde-Yes, he does worry about the silliest things, doesn't he? Yes…Italy. Yes! Hurray for more reviews! Enzerukage loves hetalia-I am glad you like this story! I understand. I won't change it:D –I hope you all enjoy this chapter and forgive me! Enjoy~!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 8:_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt better than I had before but still not one hundred percent better just yet. I pulled the covers off of me just as the door to my room opened. West entered and smiled at seeing me getting up. I didn't really see West as I stood up, stretching. Once I had finished stretching, I felt bad all over again. I scowled at nothing in particular.

"You alright Bruder?" I heard West ask me. I turned around and gave him a faint smile.

"Of course I am, I am awesome West!" I exclaimed. West rolled his eyes at me.

"I know Bruder, I know. You are awesome, ve all know," West said.

"Specs still denies it," I mumbled. West chuckled.

"Always vill, von't he?" West asked. I nodded.

"You know it," I said. I looked over at Gilbird's cage to see it was wide open. I was about to have a heart attack. Where in the world could Gilbird have gone? Now I was starting to freak out. Gilbird…I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I screamed.

"You alright East?" West asked me, again. I looked at him to see Gilbird on his shoulder. I glared at the bird and to my surprise; Gilbird gave me the best smirk a bird could ever pull off. This bird surprises me every day.

"Gilbird, don't you ever scare me like that again!" I exclaimed. West got really confused, you could tell by his facial expression. I pointed at the open cage. "I thought Gilbird was missing and I was about to have a heart attack and he smirked at me."

"Gilbert…birds can't smirk," West said.

"Vell guess vhat West?" I said. "GILBIRD CAN!"

West shook his head at me. "Sometimes Bruder…" West trailed off. I smirked at West.

"Vell, Bruder vhy don't you come downstairs. You need to get some fresh air," West said. I nodded.

"Besides, they all probably missed my awesomeness," I said as we walked out of my room. I saw West roll his eyes.

"Of course they did Bruder," West mumbled while we walked down the stairs. I chuckled to myself.

"Vell you know they did. They need to see me so they have something awesome in their day," I said to West. We entered the kitchen to see Lizzie, Italy and France talking. Russia was trying to talk to China. I saw Austria was now getting in to Lizzie's conversation. Romano and Spain were talking as America and England were. Well more like America talking nonstop to England. The others were either silent or just chatting to everyone.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Spain screamed. He ended his conversation with Romano and started running towards me. I had no idea how to react or what to do. Then Spain stopped right in front of me and pulled me in to a hug. "You had us all worried sick amigo."

"Okay…" I trailed off as I saw France.

"I can join the hug, no?" he asked. Spain pulled him in to the hug as well. I felt as if I was being squished…wait a second, I was. I tried to get out of the hug…and failed.

Finally they let me go. I stumbled backwards and took in a deep gulp of air as if I was a fish returning in to the water. I smiled up at my friends. They had big smiles on their faces; you could tell they were happy about me walking. I could walk since I was a little one but they were glad I was starting to feel better.

"Are you feeling better Prussia-kun?" I heard Japan ask me. I looked over at the small yet powerful nation. I nodded.

"Yes…just a little," I said. Japan nodded in response.

"Well at least you are feeling a little better aru!" China exclaimed. I looked at Russia to see that childish grin on his face like always. I rolled my eyes and then looked away.

"On a scale from one to ten, how do you feel?" England asked.

"Like…good or bad?" I asked.

England glared at me. "Lobster feeling," he said sarcastically.

"A negative two," I replied to his sarcasm.

"It was sarcasm you know," England said.

"I know," I said. "Mine vas as vell! I really am a negative six on lobster feeling because last time I checked…I didn't have lobster claws or red skin for that matter." I started acting as though I had lobster claws and pinched West. He looked at me through the corner of his eyes. England sighed.

"Sickness wise," England said. "How is it…a two or a nine or any number? The closer to zero the worse it is."

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Why one to zero?" America asked.

"I never said one to zero, I said one to ten," England hissed. America chuckled.

"Sure you did Iggy," America trailed off.

I looked over at Lizzie as Gilbird landed in my hand. Lizzie gave me a faint smile. I gave her a small one in return just as Gilbird was snatched out of my hands. I looked down, my mouth wide open. West gasped and I did seconds later. Gilbird has gone missing…again?

I looked down at the floor to see if he fell. I searched my hair. I then looked up in to violet eyes. I looked down at his hands.

There in his hands was my little Gilbird; that he just plucked from my hands as if it was his own.

**Did you guys like it? I think I may update tonight as well so look out for chapter nine! Type me up a review and I shall see you all soon! Once again I am sort about the wait. Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo everyone! Anylinde- I see you are upset…I would be too. Well...Yes. Nooo! Thanks for reviewing! Gilbert or Gilbird or both? Rin-Chain Anime-san- I am glad you love it! Thank you!–I hope you guys all enjoy chapter nine of Heartbreak or Loved. I really hope you guys do. Enjoy everyone~!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 9:_

My eyes were wide in pure shock. How dare Russia think he can just pluck _my_ bird from _my_ hands. Why does he think he can do that in the first place? I felt anger start to boil through my veins. Russia, Ivan Bragniski, could not just take my bird from me like he owned everything and could absolutely anything he wanted to do. I felt my hands ball up in to fists on my sides.

"This is not good," I heard France mumbled.

"Not good at all," Spain said. "Now Prussia, my amigo, we can just work this out like-"Before Spain could finish his sentence, I was already starting to talk to the Russian and eventually would start yelling.

"Vhy?" I asked. Russia raised an eyebrow at my question. "That is my bird. Last time I checked he vas my bird, not yours. Give me my bird back_ right now._"

"I don't think I will," Russia said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

Russia leaned down to my eye level. "You heard me Gilbert. I am not going to give you your bird back," he said. I glared at him.

"Vhy not? IT IS MY BIRD! GIVE ME GILBIRD BACK RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. When it came to Gilbird, I would do anything to get him back. I did that with West when he was little and everyone wanted his land, I still would to tell you the truth! All I wanted right now was my bird and to go lie down because I was starting to feel bad.

"Does it look like I care Gilbert?" Russia asked me. "You know, you are nothing."

"Vhat do you mean?" I asked, the anger still boiling in my veins, getting hotter each second passed by I did not have Gilbird in my hands.

"You aren't a country anymore, are you? Just living in your brother's basement. How pathetic," Russia said. My mouth fell open. "You know it's true."

"I am-, "I started but was cut off.

"You are a what? I'll tell you right now you aren't Prussia anymore. Prussia dissolved shortly after World War Two!" Russia exclaimed. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"I-I k-know t-," I started.

"You dissolved in 1947 Prussia! You don't seem to get it!" Russia yelled. I took in a deep breath.

"Vhat does this have to do vith you taking Gilbird from me?" I asked him, trying to keep the tears in.

"I just want you to get it through your head," Russia said. I blinked at him.

"Let me tell you something," I said. I really wanted to get away from this Russian and let West do the talking but when I had looked in to West's eyes I could see he wanted me to tell Russia exactly what we were both thinking. "Vhen a nation is dissolved, that does not mean that the nation's culture still does live on. People will always-"

"-claim to be Prussian," West finished for me. I nodded. I really wanted to walk away; Russia was not my type of person.

"You did not learn a thing after being with me until the fall of that wall, did you?" Russia hissed.

"I vant my bird back, now," I demanded. Russia turned around so his back faced to me.

"You really never did deserve Germany and that Fritz of yours taught you nothing of being a country," Russia mumbled. That did it. I let out a scream and threw myself at Russia. Gilbird flew out of Russia's hands as I pinned the Russian to the floor. He had done it and I think that was what he was aiming for.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANY THING ABOUT OLD FRITZ OR HOW I DON'T DESERVE WEST!" I screamed, hitting him. He caught my fist and threw me across the floor. I heard Italy and the others gasp. I looked up at the Russian. I remember fighting with him when I had first been with him but then I had stopped major fights.

"You know it's true," Russia said.

"NO IT IS NOT!" I screamed, standing up. "OLD FRITZ VAS MY BEST LEADER! WEST VAS BROUGHT UP RIGHT!" I screamed. "I DESEREVED HIM! I LOST HOLY ROME AND I VASN'T GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER BROTHER!"

Russia punched me in the jaw, sending me flying to the counter.

"You just won't shut up will you?" Russia asked me.

"Stop it right now Russia," I heard Lizzie demand. I looked at her to see she had her frying pan ready. I smiled; she always had it on her when needed.

"You don't scare me," Russia mumbled, pushing her in to West. I glared at the Russian man.

"Take it back!" I yelled.

"Why should I? You know, none of these people have ever truly loved you. They would never stand up for you," Russia said. I glared at him, the tears now falling from my eyes. I wasn't going to hold them back anymore. This brought back the memories of when I had talked to West he told me he loved me so much and that he had waited for me to finally come home. It still hurt to hear this though.

"Lies, all lies," I hissed, standing up. "Russia, Old Fritz vas the best leader in the entire vorld. West was the best little Bruder I could have ever asked for and I know for a fact, someone loves me and cares for me."

I took a step forward. "Gilbert," Russia said.

"Call me Gilbert one more time it vill not be pretty," I said. Then Russia kicked me right in the stomach.

I fell forward, feeling terrible all over again. West rushed to my side as did Lizzie. I heard her shouting at Russia in rapid Hungarian. I smiled weakly as my world got dizzy.

The last thing I heard was West whisper 'I am so sorry Bruder' and the last thing I felt was Lizzie's lips pressed against my forehead.

**Well? Type me up a review and I should be back with chapter ten later today! Day Lights Saving Time! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo everyone! HikariKegawaAshi-Thank you! Yes Italy and Romano running away because Gil said Iggy was coming…Gilbert needs to do some major butt kicking. Okay! Here you go! Chapter ten is here! Thank you once again! –I hope you guys all enjoy chapter ten! Enjoy~!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 10:_

"You are a monster," I heard Lizzie hiss. I was guessing she was saying that to the Russian because if she was saying that to Italy…we would need to have a talk. I really wanted to do some major butt kicking right about now.

"How is that my dear?" I heard Russia ask.

"First of all, don't call me your dear. Second of all, why in the world are you asking? You had just plucked little Gilbird from Gilbert's hands! You think he's just going to give a smile and ask for it politely back? This is Gilbert Beilschmidt we are talking about! Besides, I know that Ludwig had given Gilbert Gilbird as a birthday gift when he was little! Gilbert will not be all polite! He will scream at you until you give him his bird back!" Lizzie yelled.

"It is just a bird," Russia said.

"It ist not just a bird to my Bruder! This bird has been with him for a very long time!" West exclaimed.

"I can see that," Russia said. "If you had never been with him when you were little Germany, he wouldn't have had that bird and this would have never happened." My eyes widened. He did not just blame West for this.

"Don't you go blaming Germany! You never had to take Gilbird from Prussia's hands in the first place! Then you didn't have to go and say how Old Fritz taught him nothing and how he did deserve Germany!" Lizzie screamed. I started to get up; I was not a very happy man.

"East," West started. I saw his eyes were glistening with tears. I knew it; whenever it came to his childhood with me he was very sensitive about it. Why exactly? I don't know but Russia should have just left me alone in the first place and this would have never happened.

"Gil," Lizzie said. I ignored them both, getting in to a standing position. It felt as if my stomach was doing flips…that was never good.

"You know vhat Russia," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, wanting me to continue. "Vhy did you say all that stuff to begin with? You did not have to say any of that stuff and if you didn't…this vould have never happened. Don't you go blaming my little Bruder for anything."

"I can blame him for World War Two though," Russia said.

"VHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO VITH MY BIRD?" I screamed. Lizzie grabbed on to my arm.

"Prussia…" she trailed off.

"Why don't we all just calm down and have pasta?" Italy asked.

I smiled at the Italian. I saw he had a white flag in his right hand. I shook my head the slightest bit. He was ready to surrender if it had to come to that.

"Don't blame West for anything and don't touch my bird ever again," I hissed.

"Why are we bloody fighting in the first place?" England asked.

"Let's all calm down…Russia you need to calm down big time," Spain said. I saw the dark aura start to form around Russia. I shivered, remembering the past.

"You all are babies," Romano mumbled.

"I am a baby now?" Russia asked. Romano hid behind Italy which just made Italy cry. I felt bad for them but there was really nothing I could do, considering I just wanted to get sick and take of this Russian's head.

I was ready to run at the Russian and take him down. Sadly, Lizzie and West pulled me outside. I glared at them as they closed the side door. "I was going to take him down!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I could see it in your eyes and the way you had your hands balled up in to fists," Lizzie stated.

"I really don't like him at all," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't think anyone really does except for Belarus and Ukraine," West said. I nodded, that was very true.

"Gilbert, I want you to get better," Lizzie said. I looked at her to see tears in her eyes.

"I am getting better though Lizzie," I said. Lizzie glared at me.

"Don't lie to me Gilbert! I can see it in your eyes; you aren't getting any better, just worse!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I don't want you to disappear! You are my best friend! I don't want to lose you and neither does Ludwig!"

I was completely confused. "Vhat do you mean Lizzie?" I asked her.

"Russia was right! Why are you still here? You are dissolved!" Lizzie shrieked.

"You don't vant me here?" I asked her. I felt tears start to come on.

Lizzie's eyes widened. "No, I never said that Gilbert!" Lizzie exclaimed. I saw West was just sitting there, not knowing what to do.

"You vould be happy if I was gone?" I asked her, my voice starting to crack.

Lizzie shook her head. "No! Gilbert I want you here! I-" Lizzie stopped.

"You vhat?" I asked her.

"You have a little brother. What would he do without you?" she asked me, completely avoiding my question. "He missed you so much during the Berlin Wall!"

"Eliza," West said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Don't scream at him, you vant him to get better and screaming at him vill do no gut."

Lizzie stopped. "Okay," she said, looking down at her shoes.

"Now, Bruder you need something to eat," West said. I nodded, I guess I did but my stomach would not stop turning.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. I just want you to get better," Lizzie mumbled as we walked back in to the house. I nodded. Now I was wondering…

If I was dissolved, why am I still here?

**Did you guys like? I may be able to get chapter eleven up today sometime! Be on the lookout for it! Type me up a review and I shall see you all soon~! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo everyone! HikariKegawaAshi-Thank you! Hehe! Latin? Cool! Danke once again! Anylinde- Gut question, yes. We can say that. It was when Prussia came too. Danke! –Alright my readers, sorry about that. I should be able to update some more this week because I have this whole week off. Thanksgiving break! Enjoy this chapter eleven my lovely readers~!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 11:_

I sighed as I saw Lizzie walk off to talk to Austria. I rolled my eyes, Specs thought he was all that. Whatever, I was the awesome one here. I saw Russia had disappeared from the kitchen which made me a little bit happier. At least that Russian was now gone and out of my sight for now.

"Prussia, are you okay?" I heard Italy ask me. I looked at the small Italian.

"I'm fine Feli," I said. His face broke in to a smile as he threw his arms around me in a big hug.

"YAY!" Italy exclaimed. I looked down at the Italian and chuckled. I returned the hug before he pulled away, his face had the biggest smile. "Russia scares me~!"

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Gilbert, we want to talk to you," I heard Specs call. I looked over my shoulder to see Specs standing there, his arms folded on his chest. I rolled my eyes, who in the world was the we?

"Vhatever," I said and walked off to follow him. "Vhy me?"

"Not in the mood Gilbert," Specs said.

"Vell neither am I," I hissed as we entered the living room. There was Lizzie, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and West. Specs looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Gilbert, we want to know something," Specs said. I looked at West to see him just shrug at me. He had no idea why I was here either, well that is just splendid then!

"Vhat in ze vorld do you vant to know for ze awesome me?" I asked, my German accent starting to really show. Specs rolled his eyes.

"You don't like Russia at all, do you?" Specs asked.

"No, ve are ze best of buddies, didn't you know that?" I asked with sarcasm dripping big time. Specs glared at me.

"Gilbert, you act like a three year old sometime, you know that?" Specs asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Was auch immer Specs," I mumbled. Specs glared at me through his glasses.

"Gilbert, you have a temper problem," Lizzie said. I turned my attention to her.

"Vhy vould you say zat Lizzie?" I hissed, anger boiling through my veins.

"You just do!" Lizzie exclaimed, standing up.

"Ich glaube nicht!" I exclaimed.

"Te is!" Lizzie exclaimed in Hungarian. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Vhy am I here if all you guys vill do ist yell at me?" I mumbled. Liechtenstein stood up beside Hungary.

"Prussia," she whispered. "I really do care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. Russia is very strong and I am scared he will break your bones if you do anything else."

"We want you to be careful Gilbert," Switzerland said. I looked at all the German speaking nations with the exception of Lizzie.

"East, you are strong but when it comes to anything you love…you go all off," West said. I smiled at my little brother.

"True," I said.

"I can tell you this," Specs started. "I have a deep feeling that Russia will start World War three." I looked over at Specs.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically. "Can I go now?" West looked up at me.

"Ja," West said as he stood up.

"Danke bruder!" I exclaimed as I left the room. I re-entered the kitchen to see Romano yelling at his little brother Italy.

"I'm sorry!" Italy exclaimed.

"You should be!" Romano shrieked. I shook my head, how does Spain deal with that Romano of his? What happened next was pretty expected from France. France reached out and grabbed the Italian's curls.

"We are going to get along, no?" France asked the two Italians, who were biting their lips.

"Chigi!" Romano yelled.

"Yes!" Italy shrieked. "I'm sorry!" France chuckled and let go of them.

"Lovely how Francis deals with things, wouldn't you say so Gilbert?" Spain asked me. I nodded.

"Ja, he does vhat he does," I said, watching Romano glare at France. "My question to you is how can you deal vith Romano?"

Spain chuckled. "Patience~!" he said. I rolled my eyes at my Spanish friend.

"You must have a lot of zat zen," I whispered to myself. I heard whispers coming from the living room. I raised my eyebrows and looked in the living room, listening to what Specs was saying.

"Germany, I have no idea how you deal with him," Specs said. "With him always ranting on about being awesome and all of that." I saw West just stare at Specs.

"You may think it ist hard but vhen you have grown up with East, it ist rather easy," West said. I smirked at West; he would say something like that.

"My question is, when Gilbert sees Ivan again…what will he do?" Lizzie asked.

"Go off on him," Switzerland mumbled.

"That is the problem, he needs to control his temper," Specs said. Switzerland simply shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at Specs but obviously he couldn't see me because he had his back to me.

"Russia took his birdie though," Liechtenstein said. I could see Specs roll his eyes though, even with his back still to me.

"No way to get upset with him," Specs said.

"Zey have been enemies since…" West trailed off. "Forever."

"That gives him a reason to yell and scream for his so called precious bird?" Specs asked West.

"You seem to have forgotten the Berlin Wall," West mumbled but Specs did not hear him. I shivered at the mention of the wall. That…was torture but I did it for my little brother.

"If Gilbert keeps this up, Russia just may start World War 3…and declare it against you Germany," Lizzie said, pointing a finger at West. West looked up at Lizzie.

"Vhat am I supposed to do?" West asked. "Zis ist Gilbert, not some other person." I looked down at my shoes, smirking to myself.

That was right; I am so not some other person and was going to get my bird back!

**Did you guys like? I may be able to get chapter twelve up later or sometime soon this week! You probably need translations…**

**Hungarian**

**Te is- You do too**

**German**

**Was auch immer Specs- Whatever Specs**

**Ich glaube nicht- I do not!**

**Danke bruder- Thanks brother!**

**Ja- Yes**

**Alright, those were all the translations and ist…means is in case any of you were wondering. Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twelve! Danke my lovely readers~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallo everyone! HikariKegawaAshi-Cool cool Latin ist nice~! Yeah…agreed! Danke! RukiaoftheBloodMoon- I shall! Don't you worry! I am glad you love it~! Yay! Danke! Shadow-Gaze14 – He is scary! I was thinking about that actually! I'm updating, don't worry!–SO SORRY. I have been so caught up in school work and sports lately…I haven't had time to update this story yet like a lot of my others. Alright my lovely readers, enjoy~!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 12: _

A sigh escaped past my lips, my exhausted and sickened body collapsing on the bed before me. All I really wanted right now was to go home with West and sleep in my own bed. West would make me something to feel better, making sure I did get better soon. Here though it was like I had to suck it up which I was. I am awesome so I can do this it was just starting to get worse as the days progressed on. I refused to admit I was sick, though Austria just wanted me to admit it…YEAH RIGHT.

I looked up at the ceiling, pulling the covers over my sick body. I pulled the covers up until they were right underneath my chin, my crimson orbs still focusing on the white and dull ceiling.

I examined the cracks, seeing how there was a crack that stretched from one end of the room to the other. I chuckled slightly, cringing slightly afterwards. I just hoped that the ceiling wouldn't decide to fall and collapse on top of me. That would not be the best idea known to man, now would it?

I rolled my crimson orbs, closing them for a mere second. I just wanted to drift off to sleep, let the dreams take over me. Of course though, sleep did not want to agree with me today. It never did seem to agree with me when I was sick, ever since I was a little kid…

I smirked softly, remembering being a little kid. Vati would always help me feel better, along with HRE. I sighed, loving the memories but hating them at the same time.

"_Gilbert, open up your mouth right this instance," Vati demanded me, holding a spoon right in front of my closed mouth. I pressed my lips together tightly, shaking my head furiously._

"_N-Nein!" I exclaimed, refusing to eat the substance that was on that spoon. Vati sighed, looking down at HRE._

"_Why can't you be like your brother and agree with me for once?" he asked, looking at me once more. "You are so stubborn."_

_I looked down at HRE who was staring right back at me. He tilted his head to the side, examining my sick form._

"_I don't want to e-eat that Vati!" I exclaimed, glaring at the spoon. "It nasty!" _

_Vati sighed once more, giving me a sympathetic look. "If you get it down quickly, I'll let you have something sweet. Just eat it Gilbert, please. You don't want to be sick anymore, now do you?" Vati asked. I shook my head, looking outside. I really wanted to go back outside and being sick prevented me from doing so… "Then eat this and you will get a reward."_

_I smiled at Vati, leaning forward. He pushed the spoon in to my mouth, letting the liquid substance leave the spoon and enter my mouth. He pulled the spoon back out of my mouth, nodding his head in approval as I swallowed the retched liquid. I scowled, hearing HRE giggle from down below. I looked down at my brother, sticking my tongue out at him. He blew bubbles with the spit that was in his mouth at me, making me laugh. _

"_Boys will be boys…" I heard Vati mumble to himself, walking back up to us._

I smiled, remembering how much I hated taking that stuff Vati gave me. Old Fritz was no different though.

"_Gilbert, stop being stubborn and take this already!" Fritz exclaimed, trying to get the spoon to enter my mouth but failing miserably. I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest rather firmly. _

"_You can't make me!" I hissed, glaring at my beloved king. He sighed, looking down at his lap. _

"_Gilbert, you are sick. What if we all of a sudden break out in a war with Hungary and Austria?" he asked, looking up at me with raised eyebrows._

"_Even in my sickness, we would still beat him," I stated, glaring at the spoon just like I did all those eyars ago as a child. Fritz sighed once more._

"_What about Russia?"_

"_We would win."_

"_France?"_

"_We would still win."_

"_Spain?"_

"_Win."_

"_England?"_

"_We. Would. Win. Fritz, how, many times do I have to tell you this? We would win! Even in my sickness, we would win that war."_

_Fritz rolled his eyes, looking like he was about to set down the spoon. "What if I gave you some…chocolate?" he asked me, looking back up at me with hope in his eyes._

"_Seriously Fritz?" I asked him, glaring at the spoon. "I. Am. Not. Taking. That."_

"_You are missing a beautiful day my country," Fritz whispered, making me turn my head to look out the open window. I felt the light summer breeze come rolling in, the birds chirping outside. I could hear children laughing, enjoying the day as well. I sighed, looking at the spoon._

"_FINE!" I exclaimed, opening my mouth. Fritz chuckled, pushing the spoon in to my mouth._

"_Such a stubborn country, yet still great," Fritz mumbled to himself as he pulled the spoon out of my mouth, letting me swallow the substance._

Even when raising West, he would try to help me feel better.

"_Bruder! Why won't you take this?" West asked, looking up at me. I sighed, turning on to my other side, pulling the covers up closer to my chin._

"_Leave me alone Luddy," I whispered, closing my eyes._

"_I'm not leaving you alone until you take this!" the toddler exclaimed, not letting me have my way. I felt the bed creak the slightest bit, letting me know Ludwig had decided to join me on the bed._

_He hopped on top of my sick form, making me gasp, my once closed crimson orbs flying open. _

"_Luddy…" I trailed off, looking up at my toddler of a brother. He glared down at me, still holding that spoon in his hands. _

"_Please Bruder! I don't want you to get sick anymore! I want you to feel better that way you can go outside with me~!" Luddy exclaimed, frowning the slightest bit down at me. I sighed, letting the cuteness of him win. _

"_Alright Luddy," I mumbled, opening up my mouth. He giggled in victory, pushing the spoon in to my mouth._

_Him and his cuteness…_

"_Danke mein Bruder."_

"_Bitte Luddy."_

I smiled fondly at the memories, cuddling up in to the blankets. I never did like that spoon…

I then heard my bedroom door creak open, making me listen closely to exactly who the person was.

**WELL? IT. IS. FINALLY. FINISHED. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY. I told myself I wans't leaving my room until this was finished then…I heard the doorbell AND then I had to go potty…hehe. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS~! Now...I need to update MINE AND WELCOME. Please type me up a review and I shall HOPEFULLY be back soon with the next chapter which is…chapter thirteen~! Danke my dears~!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo everyone! SORRY. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. I feel so bad; I never mean to take this long on updating. GAH. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Prussia's POV**

_Chapter 13:_

I listened in anticipation, trying to figure out who the person was exactly. Then, right as I was really getting into my listening, the person decided to stop walking and just plain old moving in general. I held in my sigh, still listening for the person to reveal themselves.

_Prussia, I highly doubt the person at your door is going to be like, "YES. IT IS ME! PRUSSIA, YOU MAY LOOK UP NOW."_

"He's still sleeping fratello!" I heard a very familiar voice exclaim. I smiled softly, knowing that voice from anywhere. None other than Italy himself.

"I never told you to go in there, now did I?" I heard another familiar voice fume. I chuckled into my pillow, hoping they didn't know I was awake.

Romano…you have such a temper.

"I'm sorry!" Italy cried, a big crash being heard after. I was half tempted to look up but I never did.

Did Italy throw something at Romano or am I hallucinating? I am pretty sure it is the latter one…

"That's why you don't jump at someone when you are about to hug them!" Romano scolded. "You fall and hurt yourself!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT FRATELLO!" Italy whined, the tears being heard clear in his voice.

Now I know where the big crashing noise came from. Italy was trying to hug his older brother but missed him and fell flat onto the floor. I bit my lip, hoping he was okay.

"Yes, no one MEANS to hug someone," Romano huffed, not sounding amused at all.

"I didn't mean to fall!" Italy whined. "I'm going to find Doitsu! He'll give me a hug!" With that said, I heard the fading sound of feet running off.

"No Italy! Don't go to the potato lover!" Romano cried, running after his brother. I chuckled, hiding my face in my pillow.

The Italy brothers could be hilarious at times, like now.

I kept my face hidden in my pillow, wondering if Italy really wanted to talk to me or not. Maybe he did but since he got hurt he completely forgot about it and was just focused on getting a hug from West. I smiled into the softness of the pillow. That is exactly something Italy would do.

"I know you're up Bruder," I heard an all too familiar voice say. I looked up from my pillow to look at my bedroom door entrance. There was West, standing in the doorway.

I smiled at my little brother before speaking, "How did you know?"

West rolled his blue eyes, walking further into the room. "You normally don't sleep with your face hidden in a pillow unless you are completely exhausted and you just fall onto your bed like that. Normally, you hide your face in a pillow to hide a smile or a laugh vhen you are supposed to be sleeping or vhen everyone thinks you are sleeping."

I rolled my crimson orbs, now smirking softly. "Yeah," I muttered as West pulled up a chair to sit beside me. I had meant to tell West about Italy running off to find him but I completely forgot about it once West took a seat beside my bed.

"Feeling any better?" West asked me.

I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that. I was yet, at the same time, I wasn't. It made no sense but that was how I was feeling at the moment, no better way of explaining it. Really, there was no other way to explain it except for that.

He nodded slowly, looking a bit confused but he shrugged it off. "Hungary is really vorried about you, you know," West suddenly said, catching my full attention.

"She ist?" I asked, earning another nod from him. "That's odd. I never thought she vould be vorried about me."

West chuckled, seeming to understand me. "I think I can understand," he told me, leaning back a bit in his chair. "You two argue and bicker all the time, it seems like you are a married couple. It seems like the two of you hate each other with all of your guts though, the vay you two act."

My face turned into one that had disgust written all over it. "Lizzie and I married ist just a scary thought West," I muttered.

"How so?" he asked, sounding a bit interested. I sighed, thinking about the words to use before speaking them.

"She just really likes to use that frying pan of hers…especially on me," I noted, wagging a finger at West. He nodded, now understanding a bit more.

"I see," was his response.

I looked up at the ceiling, rolling over to lie on my back. Yes, being married to Lizzie was an absolute scary thought but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. I mean, I thought about her at some points in time and other stuff.

I guess you could say I like her, I guess I do but she's head over heels in love with that Austrian man. I was still debating on whether I liked her or not, weighing out the pros and cons. It was a difficult process but I was working on it.

"Hey West," I started, gaining his attention. "I just remembered something."

West raised a brow at me, tilting his head to the side. "And vhat vas that?" he asked.

In answer to his question, I responded with, "Italy and Romano vere fighting outside my room. Italy fell vhen he vas going to hug Romano and then he ran off to go find you."

West's eyes widened. "You tell me this now?" he asked. I nodded, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, because I just remembered it," I told him, wagging another finger at him. He sighed, rolling his blue eyes once more.

"Vell, try to get some sleep Bruder and I shall be back," West told me, getting up from his chair. I nodded, giving West a thumbs up.

"I'll be here!" I exclaimed. West smiled just the slightest bit, leaving my room in a hurry.

"Gute Nacht Bruder," he said, closing the door until there was just a crack of it open and turning the lights off. I smirked, rolling back onto my side.

"Gute Nacht to you too West!" I exclaimed, even though he wasn't going to bed. I chuckled at myself, closing my eyes slowly.

Before I drifted off, I couldn't help but wonder if West made it to Italy and what exactly Lizzie was doing.

**Well? I hope you guys liked it! I AM SO SORRY FOF THE WAIT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG. GAH, I FEEL SO BAD. I AM REALLY SORRY. Hopefully, this won't happen again…I do love you all though and I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you to all the reviews out there as well! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter fourteen~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
